The Hunted Infiltrator
by Alferneth
Summary: Alferneth Zyorvan did not want to be the Dovahkiin. She wanted to live a normal life like any other person. Trying to accomplish her goal, she takes herself to Riften, more importantly to the Theives Guild, to start off on a new foot. A choice must be made; to rise up and take the role of hero, or live like a low life for the rest of her years.
1. Chapter 1: A New Life

_Hey everyone. How's it going out there in internet land? Whelp this is my first _ever_ story. It is more than likely no where near the greatest thing you ever read, but hey I'm trying. Criticism is greatly apprecited, good or bad. And just so you know, I honestly don't know where this story is going. I hope to update regularly, but you know how that goes. Anyway please read and reveiw.  
Enjoy!  
I do not own anything of the Elderscrolls. That all goes to Bethesda. However, Alferneth Zyorvan is my original creation._

_..._

My amber orbs scanned the room, looking for an object that would be worth my while. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw something twinkle in the pale moon light. With hushed feet, I moved swiftly but quietly to the twinkle's destination.

_Ah, that will bring me the perfect amount of coin. _Once my thought had finished I heard a creak of wood coming from the room beside me.

_Time to make haste!_ My mind raced at the thrill of being caught. I claimed my golden object and shoved it into safekeeping. My heart pounding out of my chest as I try to conspire the best and safest way out of the now dangerous house.

_Now would be a great time for invisibility potions, Allie!_ My inner thoughts degrading me as adrenaline coursed through my veins.

_Eh, let's just make a break for it. _I silently rolled past the door that held my predator, and ran to the exit, making each footfall light as the air itself. As I edged the door open, I saw a light come on in the room my body was just in.

_Too close… _Closing the door shut as the frigid night air hit my face; I let out an elongated held breath. I proceeded to walk down to the front gates to get out of this prison of a city.

_You definitely did not need to get caught by Clan Shatter-Shield. Not one of your best moves. I'm pretty sure that spending a couple of days in Windhelm Jail is not on your agenda, _I thought soundlessly to myself.

Finally making it to the main entry, I glanced over to see a snoring guard asleep at his post. "Yes, I totally feel safe in the cold heartless city with this s'wit standing watch at the door. I should pickpocket you for your stupidity. But now I'm in no mood to be caught, so you should consider yourself lucky, bastard," I whispered, my teeth visibly clenched.

All I could think of at the moment was getting far away from the old city and into a warm fur covered bed. I trudged my way up towards Windhelm Stables, glancing over to see if the Caravans happened to be in town. With no camp set up, I figured they must be off somewhere else.

_Sigh; maybe I will have better luck in Riften,_ I assumed as I shielded my eyes from the blinding snowstorm. I walked down the steps leading up to the gray city and looked over toward the stables to see if I could spot a carriage driver anywhere around. Finally the horse hooked up to the cart caught my eye.

"Good morning, sir," I called up to the Nordic man. "Are you happening to go to Ivarstead anytime soon?"

"I can take you right now, miss, but it will cost you extra since it's an out-of-the-way trip," he answered as I fished out seventy septims from my purse. "Go ahead. Climb in back once you are ready and we will be off," his accent strong in his words as he looked through his earned money.

I went around behind and hauled myself up into a seat. It would be a while till we got to Ivarstead, and more than likely travel till dawn. Without my mind's permission, my body lowered itself down into a lying position and my eyes drooped shut into a restless, dreamless sleep.

...

"Miss? Miss, are you awake?" A far away manly voice called out to me.

"Uhh…" I open my aching eyes to see the carriage driver staring down at me. As my vision cleared, I could tell we were out of the snow ridden providence and into a summer like town. "Is it dawn? Are we in Ivarstead?" I asked rubbing sleep from my eyes.

"Yes, miss. We reach Ivarstead a couple of minutes ago. I noticed that you were fast asleep so I figured I should come and wake you up. Especially if you have somewhere important to be," the Nord recalled.

"Just into a nice pelt covered cot. Thank you, sir. Have a nice trip back to Windhelm," I replied as I slowly stood up and jumped out of the carriage. I soon realized jumping was the wrong idea when every muscle and bone in my being ached and screamed from the uncomfortable position I was in all night long. _A long sleep is all I need; something to take all this pain away. A wooden bench in a carriage definitely didn't suffice._

With the motivation of finding a place to sleep, I looked around for the inn in this still slumbering town. Almost immediately, I saw a wooden post sign for a place named Vilemyr Inn. "This must be my place, considering I seriously doubt they have more than one inn," I muttered to myself while walking into the tavern.

"We have food and board, so what can I get you?" A bald Nordic man, Willhelm, called to me.

"One room, please," I asked as I dug in my coin purse to gather ten septims.

"Alright. It's yours for a day. It's the room on your left," Willhelm said looking happily at his claimed coin.

I trekked over to my rented room, making sure I kept putting one foot right in front of the other. Once inside, I turned around and locked the door, for my privacy of course. On the back of the door, a mirror showed an image of a Bosmeri maiden. Someone I didn't recognize anymore.

_So much has changed… I may still have my amber orbs and my light brown hair that reaches slightly below my shoulders, but the person that is buried beneath that… I don't know her. How long has it been? How long has it been since I came back from Sovngarde? Sovngarde changed me. I may have been a young girl running with the Companions within the inner Circle, changing into a werewolf each and every night. But that is not me now._

_Everything changed when I became the Dovahkiin, Dragonborn. Fate took me into its hands. Said I had to play its game the way it wanted it to be played. I was just its puppet, unable to bend against its master, only able to just enjoy the ride in hope that it would end well. Now, however, fate has let me go. Let me take back my life and play the game I wanted to play in the first place. But now, I am known to hero to all. I want a quiet life; an ordinary life. A life where I can slip into a house, get caught and not have to worry about a reputation because I won't have a name put to my face. _

_But alas, fate has not allowed that. I cannot turn back the wonderful hands of time. I have to keep moving on with my head held high, or in my case, low to the ground to sniff out all the great gems and trinkets waiting in a lonely house. _

After several minutes of thoughts running head first through my skull, I broke eye contact with my reflection only to connect them with the warm bed, calling to me ever since last night. _Eh, more sleep never hurt anybody,_ I proposed as I started stripping off my armor and weapons. First came off my hunting bow and iron arrows, my steel daggers from my boots, and my sword belt from around my hips(I know, I'm supposed to be playing _normal_, not looking like I'm going off to war). Then I ripped off my bracers and boots, along with my armor, to only be left in my under things. After fully undressing, I slipped into a cozy bed to be drifted off to sleep for the second time within twelve hours.

...

I open my eyes to see the golden glow of the sun filter in to my room through the window. _Ugh. It must be midday or even close to evening by now. I better get up and do _something _productive. _I groaned to myself as my bare feet touched the cold stone floor. The warm bed still present in my thoughts, I pulled on my hide gear with my weapons to get ready for new day (or night considering the current hour).

Music fills my ear as I open my door and casually walk into the main room. I look over to who was singing, and I notice it's the Nordic girl by the name of Lynly Star-Sung, someone I meet a while ago when I was chasing and slaying dragons.

"For the darkness has passed and the legend yet grows. You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn's come," her sweet feminine voice finishing the song. Applause fills the room, giving the bard a sense of accomplishment for a song well done.

"Your voice is so beautiful. It makes a well-known tune like that come a live every time you strike a note," I praised as I walked up to her.

"Thank you so much. It's one of my favorite songs. I love to sing it. You know, I actually meet the Dragonborn a year or so ago," Lynly claimed, bragging clear in her expression and words.

_Good. She doesn't recognize me. _"Oh did you now? That must have been remarkable! Do you know what the Dragonborn's name was by chance? I know that's a silly question, but I never really have heard anyone call him anything but Dragonborn or Dovahkiin," I questioned, totally feigning it.

"She usually passes through Ivarstead a lot. She would stay the night always and we would stay up in the wee hours talking about nothing and everything. Oh, and the Dovahkiin is a she, by the way. Her name was Zyorva. A young Bosmeri maiden. It's funny really. She almost looks exactly like you…" My heart skipped a beat. _Please don't notice me. Please._ "But it must be a coincidence. You wouldn't be asking me about her if it was you, right? By the way, what is your name?"

"Alferneth. Allie for short. And it's really funny how people can look near identical sometimes," I laughed, my voice shaky and unsteady. "Well it was nice meeting you, but I really must get going. I slept a little too long, I'm afraid."

"Mmmm. I know the feeling. Anyway, have a nice trip to wherever it is you are going," Lynly called as I rushed toward the door. I needed fresh air, _now._ I don't want anyone to figure out my other identity. I want a normal life. Not a celebrity's life. _Why can't some spotlight loving person be the Dragonborn? Not some low life like me._ I cursed at myself as I made my way outside. _Fate is a cruel mistress indeed._

"I just need to get to Riften. I'm sure I can find something to do over there… It is the city of thieves after all, though by the sounds of it they don't sound like they are doing so hot. Eh. I'll figure out something. But right now my biggest problem is finding out how to get there. Sigh. I guess by foot is my only option. I'm the genius that wanted to come here anyway, when I could have had a straight trip to Riften," I muttered under my breath. "And Allie, if you haven't noticed yet you are talking to _yourself!_ Get a life, shut up, and walk."

After I finished the internal monologue going on inside my mind, I headed for the outskirts of town. _Time to get this show on the road, I guess. And try to act average and not let anyone find out your secrets while you're at it, s'wit. _Shaking my head, I shouldered my weapons and marched off into the incoming darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Deft Hands

_Second chapter. Please read and review and feel free to leave constructive advice. It is greatly appreciated.  
Enjoy!-  
-A_

**...**

_Twang! _

A second later a deer fell heavily to the ground, its life taken away; not realizing an arrow just pierced its no-longer-beating heart.

I trudged over to where my prize laid; weary from last night's journey. A new day had dawned since I'd left Ivarstead, and Riften was not too far off. Because I had travelled nonstop, I knew it was time to take a break and relax before I got to the city. My stomach had started protesting so my mind knew I had no choice on continuing or not.

As I skinned the deer for proper eating, my mind wondered on what this new day would bring. _Hopefully some more coin._ I was running a little short by now, and needed to plan ahead for the days to come in case of any setbacks. _I still have my golden object; I can always use that if all else fails. _

Finally done with the preparations, I built a fire so I could roast the meat. _I don't need to get sick by eating it raw. Besides, all I'm doing is twiddling my thumbs while I wait. I need to rest at least an hour before I set back out again. _

Once the fresh meat was cooked completely, I bit into the chunk aggressively, not apprehending how hunger I truly was. _I certainly need to pay more attention to my well-being, _I thought, bashing myself for my foolishness. _I should save the rest for a snack. Travelling can take more out of you than you think. _

I grabbed some water from a nearby stream and tossed it on to the blaze. The flames simmered down quickly; it was safe now to leave them unattended. Sighing, I headed back to the cobblestone path. Judging by the sun, I had relaxed for longer than I intended. _Now you need to work double time to cover lost ground._ I was sick of walking by now and wanted to see civilized life yet again.

Closing my eyes, I listened to the hums of the forest._ Now I remember why I desired to go to Ivarstead first. I needed to walk through the Rift; it is so beautiful here…_ The birds chirping, the breeze blowing, the leaves rustling, the deer and rabbits romping; it reminded me of Valenwood… With new inspiration, I held my head high, and walked with finesse that I haven't held since I'd staggered upon the unforgiving, cold-blooded province.

**…**

"This is obvious a shakedown, you dirty, lying thief!" I accused, rather loudly.

I had just arrived at the walls of Riften, where I had stopped and fenced my stolen trinket with the Khajiit Caravans, which Ahkari greatly accepted (I got three-hundred septims!). I then proceeded to walk up to the front gates when this so-called guard decides to halt me in my tracks.

"Shhhh! Alright! Alright! Go in! Just keep your voice down and let nobody know about this ok? Here, take this. Consider it 'quiet' money," the 'guard' whispered to me, urgency clear in his words.

"Bribery does not appease me. But… I'll take your coin." I snatched the purse from his outstretched hands. "Now open the door. I'm getting impatient."

"Y-Yes ma'am. Right away." The false sentry unlocked the door as he stumbled over his words.

"Thank you," I replied, rather sarcastically as I marched into the wooden city. Fish odors surrounded me right after I passed through the gates; something that would take a while to get used to (It's not the most pleasant aromas out there, you know).

"Hey! Who are you? Never seen you before. Are you here to cause trouble?" A large Nordic man called over to me(I swear, for every foreigner, there is ten more Nords). He was standing to my left against a pillar that held up one of the overlooking porches for the second-story houses. He was decked out in steel armor with his black-brown hair tied off behind his head.

"I don't answer to anyone. That includes you," I retorted, already noticing how the locals treat you.

"Wrong answer. Wait, Haven't I seen you before?" He questioned, staring intently at my face.

"No. No, you haven't." I diverted my eyes, wanting no one to discover my other half.

"Ok…. Anyway, word of advice. Maven Black-Briar is the one that's in charge around here. If she tells you to do something, I suggest you do it. And I'm Maul, Lady Black-Briar's right-hand man." The bodyguard appeared proud of himself for the accomplishment of such an important role.

"Good to know," I called over my shoulder as I sauntered off; I could tell his eyes were boring into my backside.

Voices engulfed me as I walked into a more open-view of the city. Wooden buildings surrounded a circular marketplace that was inside of a stone barrier. The market held a couple of stalls with merchants shouting their goods out into the wandering crowd. Wondering what all they sold, I strolled over to the rock wall to glance in.

"A little light on ye coin there, are ya lass?" a red-headed Nord to my right inquired.

"My wealth is none of your business." I turn away from him, disgusted.

"Hey now, lass. No need to be like that. All I'm saying is that I have a way to fill that purse up quickly, that is, if you're interested." A sparkle in his emerald eyes, I observed as I performed a roundabout.

"I'm interested… What do you have in mind?" I asked, hope and excitement in my amber orbs.

"Now that is what I like to hear, lass! Ok. So, you are going to steal the silver ring of Madesi, the Argonian. After you do that you are going to somehow slip the ring onto Brand-Shei, the Dunmer. Why, you may ask? Because someone wants him out of business. Now I will create a distraction to make your job a little easier. Do you think you can do it?" He quizzed, the gleam still in those bright eyes.

"Yeah. It's simple. Child's play. You should have more faith in my ability. Don't worry, you picked the right girl for the job. Let's do this." I pivoted on my feet and walked away, smirking to myself. _Now comes the fun part._

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your undivided attention! I have a new Falmer-blood elixir! For only twenty septims! -" I blocked out the red-head's unusually loud brogue and got to work on my part of the deal.

_Here's the lizard's stall._ I grabbed my lockpicks and my tension wrench out of my pocket and concentrated on applying just the right pressure and turning at the correct point in time.

_Click! _ The lock sprung open. I did the same to the lockbox, and heard the same reassuring click like I had before. _I bet this is the ring._ I held up a silver dreary ring that probably did cost much of anything. I rummaged through the rest of the container's contents, taking a little something for myself. _Eh. If I went through the trouble of opening both locks then I should reward myself for it, and I think that these gems will suffice. _

I slipped into the crowd, not making even the slightest sound. I weaved my way over to the elf; I might as well have been a ghost with no one noticing a sneak going past them. Once I got in close proximity, I slipped the ring into a pocket in his tunic. Seeing that he hadn't noticed I slithered out the same way I had come in, nobody noticing the second time either.

I stood up at the other end of the marketplace and hoisted myself up onto the stone wall to watch the rest of the Nord's façade. Once he noticed my presence, he gave me a wink in my general direction. I then smirked in return, laughing inside for a job well done. I missed having those thrills.

Green-eyes soon finished his ruse, and actually sold a couple bottles while he was at it. _He can charm anyone to do whatever it is he pleases. I need to keep an eye on that… _

After everyone dispersed, I walked over to him, unable to hide the grin that spread across my face. "Job well done, lass. I lost ya when you walked off. I couldn't find you till you was up on the wall over there. You make an excellent pickpocket. Now, here's your coin for a completed job. Two-hundred septims." My smile widened as he handed me my coins. "My name's Brynjolf by the way, and I think you would make an outstanding addition to our outfit. You probably know by now but I am with the Thieves Guild here in Riften. So, what do ya say, lass?" Byrnjolf questioned, his smirk even broader than mine.

"Yes. Totally. I need the money, and I have been doing this for years. You all haven't been doing so hot, anyhow. Maybe I can help the Guild out a little with my talent. Name's Alferneth, Allie for short," I told him, looking into those big sparkling emerald eyes.

"Good to meet you Allie. If you don't mind me asking, you look awfully familiar."

"Yeah… I get that a lot. I must look like someone…" I said, my voice dropping an octave, my eyes diverting away from his.

"I got it!" realization spreading across his face. "You look like the Dovahkiin! What was her name…? Oh! Zyorva. You look like Zyorva. Ha. It's kinda cool you look like the Dragonborn. Anyway. Meet me down in the Ragged Flagon when you want to be inducted. You have to go through the Ratway to get there. Good luck and hope to see you soon!" he called back as he walked away towards the path between the Temple of Mara and Mistveil Keep.

I only then realized that I had been holding my breath. I let out a long sigh. _People are getting to close at recognizing me. My luck they aren't putting two and two together. I need to find a way to hide my identity better, presumably my head. _

As I started to leave, I heard a guard accusing Brand-Shei of the theft that just took place. I smiled mischievously and sauntered over to the inn._ You've had a productive day. Time for a drink… or two. _I opened the doors of the tavern, ready for a vacation from my inner thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3: Into the Sewers

_Here is anther chapter for my readers; whoever y'all may be ;)  
I hope to be posting about every other day or so. School does get in the way however. But expect(ish) updates on the weekends!  
Have good day :)  
-A_

**_..._**

I opened the old corroded gate that enclosed a door leading into the sewers. _Who was the wise guy that decided a hideout would be amazing down in a rat-infested, reeking tunnel? Eh, maybe that's why; so nobody would go searching for them, _I groaned, wishing there was an easier way in.

I stared at the wooden door for the longest time until I decided that nothing will get done by standing here. I just wanted my headache to go away. Last evening, I rented a room in the Bee and Barb, then requested three bottles of Black-Briar mead (it's pretty much all they sell in the damnable city). I drank them all within the hour. After regretting my choices, I trudged up the steps and into my room, falling asleep in the next couple of minutes. I woke up realizing that I had slept dressed fully in armor, even with my weapons intact.

Then, the hangover hit me.

I had tried to get up off of my bed to get my arse doing something, but fell immediately back to the cot once my brain started pounding against my temples. _I may have wanted a break from my thoughts, but maybe three meads was a little overboard. You really shouldn't let your heart think in a matter like that. You're trying to take _better_ care of yourself. Remember?_

Grumbling, I got over myself and left the inn and took the stairs that went Plankside, or everything that was underneath the Dryside (mostly Plankside is just filled with everyone that can't afford a nice home up above).

_Yes Allie. Think about what happened last night. If you haven't realized it yet, you are still staring at the wooden door. Open the stupid thing, walk in, and get it alllll over with. If you preoccupy yourself even, your headache may go away. A win-win situation. _

Recollecting myself, I opened the door to the dark damp tunnels, bracing for what laid ahead of me, not only today, but also the future.

…

I opened the door to the tavern, pretty pissed at what just went on in that gods forbidden alleyway. I guess that is what you would call the lowlife of the low. Bandits, skeevers, and madmen all meet their end with an arrow from my bow (the skeever did decide to exact its nasty revenge on my arm before I put its lights out…). _Is this why they aren't doing so great? Because they practically try to kill you before you even get to their bar? Not very hospitable..._

_This is the Ragged Flagon?_ I thought as I walked to the other part of the domed room. _It sure looks pretty ragged. They're in a sewer. How can they stand it? _I walked past two empty cubbyholes, they sat deserted like they once had held something, but hadn't for a good while. As I crossed into the other section, a blonde Imperial man stared at me like I just kicked his puppy. I then proceeded to give him dagger eyes right back. He never broke the intimidatory glare.

_Hey, I kinda like you. I may not know your name, but so far you are alright in my book._ Finally I withdrew; I needed to turn my attention to something else. As I turned away, I smirked, thinking that thieves may end up being my favorite people.

Then the loud brogue floated its way over to me. "I'm telling you lads! She is a-maz-ing. I never saw someone disappear into a crowd like that. And then, appear over on the stone wall five minutes later. I, a master thief, didn't even spot her once! _Once!_ Can you believe that? She blends right in with the shadows. She's a natural at it."

I paused. _He's praising my work. He really liked me. He down right liked me and truly thinks that I will go far. It… It makes me feel all warm inside… (Warm inside? I think that is the hangover talking…)_

"Bragging about me already? You have only seen, wait, you didn't see me. You _assumed _that I opened the strongbox and pickpocketed the elf. That's hardly any reason to consider me a sneak thief," I interrupted, my voice having a 'matter-of-factly' tone to it.

"Ah ha! There my lass is! You are way better than you give yourself credit for. Lads, this is Alferneth, am I right?" As Brynjolf introduced me to his coworkers, I glance over to notice that his grin could stretch across the base of the Throat of the World.

"Yes Brynjolf, you are correct. You can also call me Allie for short. But you are making me seem like the almighty Gray Fox. I'm not that great; I still have much to learn. That is one reason why I am in your um… _lovely home_ at the moment." I replied, a red blush rising to my cheeks.

"Lass don't down yourself. You're in a guild full of thieves. They will kick your ass within a matter of seconds if you don't take pride in your actions. But then again you can't get too cocky. Oh, and call me Bryn, everyone else does." Bryn looked at me, his new protégé, with enormous amounts of admiration. "I need to introduce you to my crew. The blonde headed Imperial woman with a sneer on her face is Vex, she will bite your head off and then turn around and chew you out for letting her do that. You just gotta find a way to up her at it; trust me we all have had to do it." Bryn chuckled. The woman in question gave both of us a finger saying 'we're number one!' and a 'paybacks are hell' kinda glare. We proceeded on, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of finding the Imperial woman intimidating.

Continuing with introductions, Bryn then pointed over to an aging Breton, "This here is Delvin, or Del for short. He will give you jobs just like Vex will. Well the difference is that Delvin will be a whole lot kinder to you."

The Breton then spoke up: "It's nice to meet you Allie, and welcome to the guild." He spoke with an accent that sounding like he had something jammed up in his sniffer.

Next person. "This Redguard here is Tonilia. She is our residential guild fence. She will happily take any stolen merchandise off of your hands." The Redguard woman nodded in our general direction.

"The barkeeper is Vekel the Man. He gives all of us drinks, but of course you have to pay. And word of advice, he likes his bar spotless. That's how you stay on his good side."

"Our bouncer is Dirge. I bet you already meet him, but he keeps us all safe. You know, we kinda need him around considering we all are probably considered 'wanted' down here." My redheaded friend cleared his throat before he continued. "That's pretty much all of this group. You can't meet the rest until you um… how should I say this? Prove yourself?" A puzzled look plastered on his face, hoping to the Nine Divines he didn't offend me.

"But I thought I already had my test in the marketplace?" I questioned. _They really are suspicious of who they take under their wing._

"That was just to see if you were able to be an alright thief. Now we have to test your loyalty to our little organization." He answered, an apologetic look in his emerald orbs.

_Loyalty? Loyalty in a guild full of crooks? You have got to be kidding me. _"Fine. What needs to be done." I said, not questioned, annoyance prevalent in my speech.

"There we go lass. So we have three people that need to pay up on their protection money. They are way overdue, and we need someone to go show them that we mean business. That is where you come in. I don't care how you do it. But we are not the Brotherhood; we do not kill. You can blackmail or whatever you like to do. Just get the money with no bloodshed. Is it a deal?" Bryn asked, hoping I would agree. They really needed new members to stick with them. If not this place would be wiped from existence.

"Yeah, it's a deal. I don't kill my marks. I'll be back with the money. This is the last trial I will do however. I don't like being questioned for my loyalty more than a couple of times." I said turning away from the lot of them.

"Your marks are Bersi Honey-Hand, Keerava, and Haelga. Good luck!" the Nord's thick brogue called swiftly after me.

I rolled my eyes. _Eh, I'll find some way to make this fun. I'm conning people out of their money, part of being a thief right? Now let's see how honeyed my words can be… _I opened the door leading into the Ratway, thinking of the best way to find enjoyment in my upcoming scams.

…

"No! Please! Don't break that! It's one of my prized possesions!" shouted a Nordic man from behind the clerk counter.

"Then give me the damn money! Or I swear to whatever gods you worship, if you don't pay up, I'll enlighten you on how we get our coin. You either give it to us, or we take a valuable piece of property. Now are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?!" I yelled, not wanting to take any crap from this man. _When I mean business, I mean business. No merchant is going to sweet talk me out of it. Alferneth Zyorvan doesn't work that way, bud._

"Fine! Take it! Get out of here! You're paid; leave before you scare any more business away!" He screamed right back at me, trying to threaten me. _Ha, yeah right. Nice try_.

"Good! You deserve to have no business with as long as you held out to pay up!" I laughed at I walked out the exit. _That bastard thinks he has the last laugh. He has no idea what he's in for._

Next stop: Haelga. She isn't the friendliest person out there, especially to outsiders. But I knew exactly how to get her to squirm by my hands. She really is in to that Dibella goddess. So why not use that to my advantage?

I walk into the Bunkhouse, and gladly, I see she is not at the counter. I stroll around, thinking that she would probably keep a statue somewhere in this dump. Then, there it was sitting perfectly in open view, well as vulnerable as you can get. I snagged it before anyone knew about my presence in the building. Then I heard footfalls on the steps. _Time to take action._

"Haelga! It's so nice to see you!" The fakest smile spread across my face. Anybody could tell that I was up to something, but then again, I _wanted _them to know.

"What do you want?!" she spat out the words, like she was looking at someone that had just slept with trolls.

"I think that you will be missing this." I held up the Divine statue, the grin still plastered all over my face.

"No! Give it back! What do you want from me?!" she started freaking out when she saw what I truly had my dirty little fingers on.

"Your protection money, you dirty whore. You know, you are just a tad bit behind on it." I sighed as I playfully tossed the sculpture in my hands.

"Here take it! I don't care! Please just don't hurt Dibella!" she shrieked as I tossed it in the air. I took her coin purse as she went to go catch her precious item. "Hope to be seeing you soon!" I gave a mocking evil laugh as I sauntered out of the door, knowing that I was being such a terror.

Keerava was the only pay-up left, and I dreaded every minute of it. She was such a wonderfully enjoyable Argonian. I didn't want to torment her.

As I walked into the inn, a coin purse was tossed into my hands; I caught it with ease.

"What's this?" I questioned, confused at what just happened.

"Take it. That is all the coin I owe, and a little extra. Word gets around fast, you know. I didn't want to have to deal with you," Keerava spoke into the counter, unable to face me.

"Thank you, truly. And I'm sorry. Sometimes force is the only way. I'm glad it didn't come to that and that you comprehend. Have a good day, Keerava." I couldn't look even in her general direction, I was that ashamed.

"Mmm" was all she said as I rushed out into the city.


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends, New Family

_Hey y'all. Here is a brand-spanking new chapter. Hopefully I will have another up by Saturday/Sunday.  
Now how bout you enjoy the rest of your day/night? :)  
Enjoy all the awesomeness, and please review!  
-A_

**...**

"Ah! Lass, you're back! So, how did it go?" Brynjolf announced, grateful that I didn't ditch.

"Wasn't bad. I hope I scared enough crap out of them to where they won't give you much trouble about paying their protection money," I then tossed the collected coin over to him.

He caught the bulging purse with ease, a smile of happiness washed over him, "I'd say all the money is in there. Good job, Allie." Bryn then opened the money sack to fish out a hundred septims, "Here. Something for your troubles."

"Thanks. And I would serious doubt they would want to give only half their payment with as much as I frightened them." I took the offered money out of his hand. Once I turned my back, I smiled with delight. Thieving certainly does pay well, that's for sure. "So, what's next?"

"That's what I like to hear; always wanting to jump right into the next job. First though, we need to go get you inducted. That means meeting the guildmaster, Mercer Frey. Don't worry, as long as you do what he says, you shouldn't have much trouble with him. Now follow me." Brynjolf then headed toward a small hallway that held some storage with a door at the end of the hall. Before he got the door, he turned and opened a small ceiling tall cabinet. At least I _thought _it was a storage cabinet. Bryn then proceeded to walk through the cupboard, to my bewilderment.

Noticing I wasn't following, he poked his head back out to see what I was doing; once he saw my expression he chuckled. "Lass, it's perfectly safe to come in here. I'm not leading you back here to kill ya. This cabinet here is bogus; it actually conceals a hidden passage into our little hideout. And I'm sorry to inform you that if you don't come through here you're not going to get anywhere in our organization."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was just… so confused. I thought it was through that door right there…" I then leisurely pointed over to the door in front of us. "I never thought that you all would conceal it like that. But then again, I guess that is the _smartest_ thing to do…" I looked down, feeling embarrassed and stupid.

"It's perfectly alright. It would make the most sense to you. Sorry for the scare. You're not in the wrong, lass. And so you know, that door over there leads into the Ratway Vaults and the Warrens. I wouldn't advise going down there. Nasty lowlife live down there, and when I say low I really do mean _low._ People down there are either insane or hiding from someone. But we get protection money out of it, most of the times anyway, so no one really cares. Anywho, how 'bout we go into the Cistern now?"

As Bryn explained, he gave me a cheerful grin; I knew he was trying to make me feel better about myself, and I kinda… well… I kinda appreciated it. _He is a master thief, Allie. Think of who you are dealing with. He may be just trying to extort something out of you. You. Have. To. Be. Careful. _I then shut that little annoying voice up in my head, it can be wrong sometimes. _I just hope it is wrong this time._

"Yeah. Let's do this," I said, confidence finally back in my voice. We then walked through the artificial cupboard and followed the short hallway that, once we opened the door, opened up into a wide exposed circular room with water flowing out from the ceiling, and a huge dais in the center. Around the edges of the room sat cots, a training area, an eating area, and a couple more doors that lead off to who knows where; I'd probably find out later.

Brynjolf walked up onto the dais to meet with an old(ish) Breton fellow, and I trailed not far behind. I was however starting to feel overwhelmed. Why? I have no idea. I knew that I should not feel intimidated by this man, but for some reason, every sense in my being was telling me that I should not trust him, especially in the future.

_You're the Dovahkiin for crying out loud! Get the crap over yourself! If anything _he_ should be intimidated by you. _But_, remember, you can not reveal the secret. _I sighed. Putting my internal struggle on hold, I looked up to the man that was apparently addressing me.

"Well, elf? Are you going to answer? Are you sure she is alright in the head, Brynjolf? I'm not going to induct another one of your lost 'puppies' off the street again. This is your last chance and you bring me this?" the Breton was clearly not amused.

"Wait, I didn't mean to zone out like that. I was just… thinking about something," my cheeks blushed at I tried to apologize to the authoritative man.

"This is the last time I'm going to say it. Before we continue let me make one thing perfectly clear. If you play by the rules, you will walk away rich. You break the rules and you lose your share. No debates, no discussions… you do what we say, when we say it. Do I make myself clear?" He looked down his nose at me, trying to make himself look big on purpose.

"I understand." I tried to add a hint of confidence in my voice, but then again I didn't want to add _too _much.

"Good. Now it's time to put your expertise to a test.-" Mercer started to explain until Brynjolf cut him off.

"You aren't talking about Goldenglow are you? Our little Vex couldn't even get in there." Bryn face full of shock, apparently he couldn't believe that I was being sent to this place.

"Yes Goldenglow. That bee farm is an important asset to one of our largest clients. We can't afford to lose our connection with them. You say she has skills, well then she can get through Goldenglow no problem by the way you described her. The owner has decided to shut us out, so now we are going to take matter into our own hands. Now give her the details and send her off Brynjolf." The guildmaster then strolled off toward a desk that appeared to be scattered with important papers.

"Sigh. Well as much as I hate to admit it, that is your guildmaster. I know he may not seem like the friendliest guy around, but you will get use to him in due time. Oh, and before I forget, Welcome to the Thieves Guild, Allie." Brynjolf was clearly happy for me as he patted my shoulder.

"And sorry for the whole 'You're in! Now go get to work!' deal, but it's what Mercer wants. Now I'm expecting you to make us a whole lot of coin, and I don't doubt your abilities at all, but Goldenglow… oh now how do I put this nicely, lass? Goldenglow is a bee farm that we do business with. They give their honey to the Black-Briars so they can make their mead. But for some reason they stopped selling it to us. So now it is our job to go in and find out why. We sent Vex in a while back, and keep in mind that she is our best infiltrator. Vex came back all torn up from those mercenaries the wood elf, Aringoth, hired. By now he probably has hired a couple more. We need you to get in there and find the safe and clear it fully of its contents. Once you do that, exit the estate and go burn three beehives, only _three._ If we burn any more than there won't be anything left to make money off of. Now did you catch all that?" His explanation finally over of what must be done.

"Yeah. It doesn't sound too bad. I'm pretty good at combat, just in case the mercenaries find me. I shouldn't have too much trouble. I guess I need to leave tonight then." My voice was distant, as I tried to think of the best strategies for different scenarios.

"Good. And before you go, talk to Vex. She might be able to tell you some secrets to help you get around in the place, or explain a little of the mercenaries' positions. Oh, and last thing. Stop by Tonilia and pick up some guild armor. I know I already said this, but welcome to our family." Brynjolf called after me as I walked back toward the Flagon.

_A family, eh? I kinda like the sound of that, makes me feel like I truly belong here._ I smile of acceptance sneaked its way on to my face as I exited the room of my new home.

…

"Let me make one thing clear before we begin," inaugurated the blonde Imperial woman. "I'm the best damn infiltrator this shithole of a guild has, and if you think you are going to try and best me, think again. You listen to me and you do what I say. No backtalk. Do we understand each other?" she spat out her last words.

"Vex. I would never think of replacing you. Everyone has their importance. I don't wanna get off on the wrong foot with you. And I totally understand you. You really stick up for yourself, especially in a guild full of men," I said as calmly as I could, this woman looks like she had to harden up fast because of the people she works with.

"Well then. You're better than I thought. I _hate_ snot-nosed brats coming in and thinking like they can own the place." She simmered down a bit, some of the anger coming out of her brown eyes.

"I get what you mean. People can be so rude sometimes… Now can you tell me a little about Goldenglow so I can… well, come out alive?" I asked softly, not wanting to seem like a pestering child.

"Goldenglow? _Goldenglow Estate?_ Mercer is sending you _there?_ What the hell is he thinking?" she exclaimed, confusion washing over her face.

"Yeah, everyone has had that same expression. I just need to know the easiest way in and the best way around the mercenaries." I prodded, really needing to get as much information as I could.

"I really feel sorry for you. And I _never_ feel sorry for anyone. Anyway, the easiest way in is through the sewers at the back of the Estate. It will lead you up toward the main house. The beehives are near the back. About the mercenaries' positions, you are on your own. I had no idea that there were even going to _be_ mercenaries. They totally took me by surprise. I barely made it out with minimal damage. Sorry for such little help, but that's all I know," Vex described to me, a gleam of sorrow on her face. "Oh, and Allie… Good luck. Really, I mean that."

"Thanks, Vex. It really does help a little. I hope everything goes alright. Maybe we can teach each other a thing or two, once I get back of course."

"Yeah. That sounds good. I would like that." A small smile crept up onto her expression, a feat unusual for the tense woman.

I smiled back to Vex as I walked over toward the Redguard. "Hey, Tonilia. Bryn said I should run by you to pick up some armor."

"Yep. Here you go. It should fit you perfectly. And just so you know, if you lose that set, you have to pay to get a new one. Oh. Are you fixing to head out?" Tonilia handed me my new clean Thieves Guild junior armor set.

"Yeah, I'm going off to Goldenglow. And thanks for the armor."

"No problem. And Goldenglow? Dang that is rough. I wish you the best of luck. I don't know if anyone has told you, but in the Cistern there is a secret entrance that goes out into the graveyard. Well it's not a secret to us, just from the public. Pretty much everyone takes it so they don't have to go through the Rateway. I figured you would want to know that immediately." She beamed up at me, totally knowing how much I hated going through the dirty sewers.

"Oh. I was totally dreading going through there. Thank you so much for telling me. And I really need luck for all the sorrow you all are giving me. Mercer must not care much about me if he is sending me out there." My stomach dropped. I really was worrying about my well-being by now.

"Mm. He just doesn't want to keep you around long if you can't pull your own weight. But don't worry, the rest of the guild believes in your abilities. Mercer just needs some proof first," the woman reassured, trying to calm my fears.

"I really like how you all treat each other like a family down here. I haven't really had one for a long time." My expression dropped yet again.

"Hey now, we gotta stick up for each other down here. Like the saying goes, we're thick as thieves here, every last one of us," her words bringing me up again for the second time in less than a minute.

"Thanks, Tonilia. Well I better get going." I started walking back to the artificial cabinet.

"And may Lady Luck smile down on you!" she shouted after me, truly wishing me to come back safely.

…

It was about to be dawn break when I found myself staring out across the lake.

I had gone back to the Cistern after I talked to Tonilia, and I clothed myself in my new junior armor that I had gotten from her. She was totally right, this thing fit me like a glove. _Well I guess thieves need to travel as fast as they can in a hairy situation. Tighter clothing equals a faster getaway. _

Seeing as it was only about five o'clock at night and that I was dead tired, I climbed in bed to try and get some rest before I headed out to do my job. When I woke up, I found that I had slept in way to late, so I leapt from my bed and out into Riften as fast as I possibly could (Well besides for the fact that I had to be extremely quiet in a room full of sleeping thieves, and I had to grab my weapons, it took me quite a bit of time to escape soundlessly). When I finally made it to my destination, it was just before dawn; the exact time that I did _not_ want to be here in front of this estate. But alas, if I wait one more day, Mercer would have my head on a pike. _So now or never, right?_

_And now I have to go swimming. That water is probably ice cold. Exactly what I want to do. Dive into a cold lake and not be in a warm bed. Yay for thieving! _

Just as I was about to step into the freezing water, I heard a deafening roar from right above my head.

_Oh no. Not this. Not right now! _My heart skipped a beat as I heard flapping and then the ground shaking as a massive object landed upon it.

I turned my head around to see a humungous scaled dragon looking at me like I was its next snack. The golden-copper beast stared at me with his big black eyes, waiting for me to make the first move, literally taunting me.

**Fus Ro Dah!** I Shouted at him, my mind going into battle mode.

The monstrosity roared in annoyance. Then before I knew it, he brought his massive head swiftly down to the ground and bashed me across the road into a chuck of rock jutting out from the land.

I flew into the rock faster than a blink from someone's eye. My breath was taken from me. I slumped to the ground, my body motionless. I opened my eyes, or at least I thought I opened them. All I saw was bright stars, preventing me from noticing any of my surroundings. I was vulnerable in this state. I had no control to my limbs. My mind was fuzzing out. I was as good as dead by this point. Any moment now, the dragon would find me and take my life away from me, killing the almighty Dragonborn.

_Gain control of yourself Allie! You cannot give up. _

_Easy for you to say. Haven't you noticed? You're injured. You're hopeless. _My brain stated, fighting itself in an endless war.

_Stop it! _I told myself. Slowly, I took in an unsteady breath. My nerves ignited to life with searing pain from the oxygen coursing through my veins.

I opened my amber eyes sluggishly and stared straight into the giant reptilian monster that was opening its mouth to breathe fire down on the poor hopeless soul that got caught in its path of destruction.


	5. Chapter 5: Mercenaries For Hire

_Here is a new chapter for anyone interested out there.  
It turned about pretty good even though there are parts that I wish I could have found a better way to write, but you know how that goes.  
Side note: Jasmyn Delvanni and Blaire Steelheart are my original creations.  
Another side note: Ever chapter I write, they keep getting longer and longer. This is the longest yet! :)  
Have a wonderful day and Enjoy! Reviews would be appreciated!  
-A_

**_..._**

_This is it… A dragon is going to kill me and end everything I have worked so hard for…_ I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the end come so soon. I couldn't bear look my killer in the eyes.

"WATCH OUT!" I looked up to find the source of the scream. What I found was a Dunmeri maiden jumping in the line of fire coming right at me. Seconds before it reached her, she put up a powerful ward.

"Are you ok?" she turned her head around as she glanced over my body, looking for any major damage.

"I'm fine! For now at least! We gotta kill that thing before it kills us!" I shouted back, the fire roaring in my ears. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a fiery-haired Nordic girl sprint straight at the dragon's hind legs, slicing it with her steel greatsword.

"Careful Blaire!" the Dunmer called over to the Nordic woman. The firebreath had ended and the beast took its sights to what was hacking at its backside.

"Can you fight?" the blue woman asked me, urgency in her words.

"Yes. I can now." I replied back to her. She gave me a hand up and I took it as we both launched back into battle. The giant lizard now had its head over towards Blaire, so the Dark Elf and I attacked whatever part of the enemy we could reach. She was using a war axe and destruction magic; I was using twin swords.

It seemed like an eternity we sat there, taking blows from the dragon, the dragon taking blows from us. Right when I was thinking we should make a break for it, I noticed the monster's movements were getting sluggish. _Time to finish this._

I ran for its legs and made a leap for its back. I clumsily made it safely aboard without slipping off. The dragon instantly felt a new presence and stopped to investigate. In its confusion, my saviors began to slash and hack with all the life energy they had left, trying to make a fatal strike. I slowly tried to climb the lizard's spine, hoping to reach its skull. Finally I made it to the right destination I needed. I stood up straight and pulled both my twin swords above my head, the blades pointing to the ground. With one swift motion, I sent the steel plunging into each eye socket of the beast. The golden-copper reptile let out a sickening roar and reared up from the ground, sending me flying backwards. With its last cry of defeat, the scaled beast dropped to the earth.

I heard footfalls run over to my location on the cold dirt floor. "Hey, are you awake? Please say something," an elven accent floated into my mind, my brain foggy from _yet another_ fall.

"Ugh…" was the only coherent words my mouth could release. I opened my orbs with as much strength as I could might. Not wanting to come back to reality just yet, I closed them with simple ease.

A pair of gentle hands caressed my shoulders, urging me to sit up. I did as they commanded, not caring about what happened next. A bottle pressed against my lips and my head was tilted back so I could swallow whatever these people wanted me to. They could be poisoning me for all I knew.

After I drank all its contents another quickly followed. No words were spoken through the entire exchange. Finally the jugs broke their continual flow to my lips.

Silence. And more silence. We could have sat there for an hour. I had no collection of time in such a wounded state.

"Can you open your eyes for us now?" a Nordic accent asked, trying to coax me back into the real world.

I did as I was told, no longer in the mood to put up a fight. Bright sunlight filtered through my lids, dawn had already made an appearance. Once I drew my gaze back down to the surface of the land, I saw my saviors eyeing me over, once, twice, thrice, and more.

"Who are you?" the only sensible question formed out to be that. I was feeling better though. I guess they had given me potions because with every second that passed, my body began feeling alert. Along with awareness came the bruises of the battle.

"I guess with the whole dragon business going on, we didn't really have a chance to fully introduce ourselves. I'm Jasmyn Delvanni and I'm a Dunmeri mercenary that specializes in heavy armor along with my war axe and destruction magic. The red-headed Nordic mercenary next to me is Blaire Steelheart. She also specializes in heavy armor but prefers to use her greatsword."

During her introductions, my body had slowly gained strength to where I could stand up without any help. Once she was done speaking and everyone was back up on their feet, the wind suddenly picked up. A gale enveloped us with the dragon at the center. We all turned over to stare as the scaly skin exploded into flames. It wasn't regular flames however. It was more like an ancient magical flame that no one had seen in millennia. Once all the membrane was burnt away and only the bones were left, the orange ball of light speed its way through my being, my body absorbing the dragon's soul.

When everything was said and done, I looked back down at my companions. "I guess I have some explaining to do…" I murmured embarrassment in my voice.

"You don't need to explain anything. We already knew you were Dragonborn. We were chasing after that dragon when we lost it; a couple minutes later we heard a humanly shout. The only one that can possess a Thu'um like that is you, Zyorva," the Nord explained, using my alias. "We didn't even know the Dovahkiin was still in Skyrim. No one has seen or heard from you in a while."

"Well, yeah… I've been in hiding. I didn't want all that fame. I wanted to live a normal life, a life the way I wanted to live it. I didn't want fate stepping in the way. And I've never told anyone this but that is my alias. My real name is Alferneth, or Allie." I didn't look either of them in the face; I was afraid they wouldn't understand.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of who you want to be. You can't run from your destiny. But you can show people who you truly want to be. Even if it means showing the world you are a thief." I looked up suddenly, totally unprepared for Jasmyn to realize my profession. "Don't be so freaked. I have nothing against you. We all have to make a living, am I right? We all take different roads. It's what makes us unique." She gave me a small smile; something so little, but gave me an amazing confident boast.

"Thank you so much for the advice. But right now I don't want to play hero. I need a vacation. I'm doing what I love and that's all I care about." I looked both of them straight in the eye, feeling sorry that their hero is a coward.

"And that is totally alright. Even saviors need a break from time to time." Blaire's smile was genuine. Neither of them was against my thoughts, and it made me feel like I actually made the right choice for once.

"I think we might have started off on the wrong foot…" Jasmyn began. "How bout we start over?" She cleared her voice. Acting like nothing had just happened she greeted, "Hello. My name's Jasmyn and my friend over here is Blaire. We both are mercenaries for hire. So are you in need of some services?"

"Why yes, I think I may be in need of two female mercenaries. I think I have the perfect job for you both. You see, I need to get into the house on that island for important business measures, but my-oh-my! The isle is covered in mercenaries that would kill me on sight. Could you two help me out with my little _problem?_" I barely could resist the urge to giggle through our little show.

"Why yes, I think we both are in the mood from some bonecrushing fun. As long as you have the coin that is. We have to make a living too you know." Blaire accusingly looked down at my coin purse, totally knowing I had enough funds to spare.

"I would never cheat you out of your money. I wouldn't stoop so low on my friends." I tossed the purse over to the ladies. Jasmyn caught it as an exciting grin spreading across her face. "Alright girls. So here is the plan. I'm going to sneak in through the sewers around back and to get on the main island. I know you two are not stealthy so that is why I'm going in alone. I want you two to somehow get to the front entry without alerting the guards to your presence there. Wait until I come unlock the gateway, then we will go kick some mercenary butt. Sound good?" I explained fast; I knew I had already wasted valuable time with the dragon and all that.

"It sounds perfect!" They both said it in unison and we all started cracking up laughing at how they were itching for a fight.

"Good. Now, let's set out." I said as I headed to the lake. _Well maybe it is warm by now._ My mind thought as I plunged into the waters depths.

_It warmed up a tad. Better than nothing._ Barely breaking the water's clear surface; I swam over toward the island; afterwards, I circled to the back to find the sewer's entrance.

I found a ledge that I was able to scramble up on by a little hole into the earth (This whole place only has about one entrance in… to bad I found another one.). The hole leading into the depths of the ground was only covered up with three rotting planks; it looked like it hadn't been used in years. As I removed the slats, the dampness of the sewer filled my nose. _Now I remember why I hate sewers. They smell like crap on top of crap, with crap toppled on to that pile of crap too. _

Sliding my thin body onto the ladder leading down under, I returned the boards back to their supposed unmoved position. I embraced the darkness as jumped down into the abyss.

…

I closed one of my ochre orbs as I positioned my arrow in the center of his back; the perfect area to make a quick kill. I released the bow string and the mercenary went down without a sound. He was the last of the two guards standing watch over the entryway gate.

The sewers I had went through were no problem except for the skeevers in there. I easily made my way through and exited out near the house. I had then proceeded to the main gates to rally up my gang.

I searched both lifeless men looking for the key that would let my awaiting companions come on in and join the fun. After searching the second lookout that I slayed, I found it on my first target. I pressed the object into the small lock and opened the door just a crack to see if they were standing out there; to no surprise, they were. I let them in and once they were through I shut and locked it securely behind us.

"Ready to start the party?" I whispered over to them, a smirk sliding across my face.

"Totally." Blaire exclaimed, a gleam in her eyes, totally not caring if anyone over heard us.

"Then let's spilt up and see who gets the highest death toll!" Jasmyn was already sprinting off when she called behind to us.

I shook my head. _I'm glad I can do open combat. These girls would get me kill if I tried anything different._ Blaire had already left my side; she apparently wanted to crush Jasmyn in our little game.

"Let's do this." I uttered to no one in particular. I raced forward, following a different path than my private army just took. I met my first adversary within seconds. _They woke the whole damn earth up didn't they_? I laughed soundlessly to myself.

"HHHHHIIIYYYYYAHHHHH!" My battle cry roared out as I parried from the incoming attack and quickly returned the gesture by slicking clean across his chest. Finishing the job, I trusted my swords up through the poor dude's body, just below his rib cage.

I searched the island and saw my fellow allies doing the same as I; hacking, slashing, and totally destroying anything that was stupid enough to come across our path. Together we made short work with them. You know, sometimes a group to back you up isn't so bad. Loneliness is not the only way for a thief.

I walked the path to the six beehives that stood undisturbed; they sat so perfect, I couldn't wait to set three of them on fire and show the owner who really is in charge of this whole shebang.

I took out an unlit torch from one of the many pockets on my junior armor (like seriously I didn't know what to do with the magnitude of compartments!) and stroked it on a rock that was nearby. The torch roared to life as the top turned into a fireball for a mage-less person like me. I strolled over to the first beehive on my left and sent it up in flames and white columns of smoke. After smiling about my achievements, I proceeded to incinerate every other beehive to my right, a totally of three out of six, just like I was told to do. Memorized by the pillars rising into the air, I barely heard Jasmyn's shriek of urgency float over to me. Wondering what in the Nine Divines she wanted, I turned around. But not before it was too late.

A mace smashed its way into my ribcage as I plummeted with a throaty '_Oof!' _to the ground, my mouth filling with dirt in the process. My hands went instinctively to my side. Touching it with a brush of my hand sent shocks all over my body, but before I took my hand away, I feel something that fondly resembled a wet substance. I put that thought aside as I quickly rolled over to miss the mercenary's finishing blow. Despite the pain, I jumped to my feet and made quick work of my surprise aggressor.

"Allie! Are you ok?!" Blaire, literally screeching, asked, worried sick about my condition.

"I'm alright. Promise. I'm absolutely not at the top of my game since that dragon. But it's just a scratch. No worries ok?" I tried to make my voice sound as steady as I could, even though my insides were seething.

"You really gotta stop getting hurt," Jasmyn said, trying to add humor to her voice, but I could tell she was just as scared as Blaire was.

"Thank you both. For everything. You have saved my life more than once today. But now this is where we must part. I have to go into that house alone. It's my mission. I just needed you all to make sure I got to the house safe. I shouldn't have a problem with the mercenaries inside. Sneaking is a good quality of mine. I hope to see you both soon." I smiled to both as them as I started toward the door.

"We will be staying in Riften for a good while. We hope to see you soon, Allie. It was good working with you, and good luck on this and all future missions that you acquire," Blaire replied, both of them also returned the smile.

"Thanks." We said our goodbyes and I watched them walk toward the main gate as I readied myself to face the next part of the contract.

I took a big breath and picked the lock in a matter of seconds. I slide the door open and disappeared inside as I soundlessly shut the door back into place.

…

"You're not a Bosmer, you're a bloody Altmer." I said, thinking back to when Brynjolf said the owner was a wood elf. _Bloody Liar. _

"Worthless mercenaries. I didn't think Maven or Mercer would allow me to get away with this, but I had little choice." Aringoth sneered as he crouched into a tighter ball in the corner he was hiding in.

"Give me the damn key and nobody gets hurt," I replied, much calmer than his last reply was.

"Never!" The high elf then proceeded to stand up and draw his dagger on me. "Mercenaries! Help!"

"Ha! I already killed them all on my way in, s'wit!" My voice was mocking him in the cruelest way.

Aringoth's face seethed with anger as he slashed his steel dagger toward my heart. I, however, parried and sent my dagger into his gut.

I brought his face inches from mine as I watched the light leave his eyes. "Have a nice death," I whispered as I dropped his twitching body to the ground. I grabbed the key from his pockets and a nice queen bee statue from the nightstand while I was at it.

I sneaked back down to the first floor. I could have walked but I didn't want to alert any guards that were still possibly alive. I opened the gate and travelled into the basement.

I made short work of all the hired-men down in the dust and web covered place. After searching for a while, I made it to a small room with a table and a safe. I picked up the gold laid out freely to take then went and opened the fireproof box. I grabbed all the contents including a letter that probably held some importance in this whole deal. Knowing that the job was finally done, I departed the basement through the sewer exit.

_Time to head to Brynjolf. And even though I have only been up twelve hours, I'm going back to bed. After I tend my injuries, that is. I hope no one sees them. They would kill me for being so stupid._

_Sigh. _That day would go down as one of the longest in my life.


	6. Chapter 6: Bandages and Kin

_I like this chapter a lot actually. I enjoyed writing it. Especially since I'm getting to some of my favorite parts I have planned.  
Well, read and possible review please. Greatly appreciated.  
Enjoy!  
-A_

**_..._**

"Hey you're finally back! How did everything go, lass?" Brynjolf greeted me with a pat on the back. Apparently he had seen the smoke columns already.

"Not to bad. I didn't run into too much trouble. I got the job done at least. That's all that counts, right?" I asked, trying to joke around with the muscular Nord.

"Uh… yeah, lass. One question though. If I'm not mistaken, is that blood on your armor?" He looked my midsection up and down, giving me a questioning look.

"Oh. Yeah. That. I took a mercenary by surprise and he splattered me pretty good. I didn't think it covered me that bad." I looked away from his emerald glaze, not wanting him to catch me lying, or see me in pain.

"Well if you're sure. I'll show this to Mercer and see what he thinks about it. I just can't believe that rat sold Goldenglow. What exactly was that elf thinking?" Bryn muttered the last part to himself, not very happy with the traitorous man. "By the way, lass, have you ever seen this symbol?"

He showed me the document I had gotten out of the safe. At the beginning of the page was an emblem that appeared to be a black circle with a dagger over top.

"Never seen the thing in my life. And speaking of a rat he was an Altmer, not a Bosmer." My eyebrow arched up at him while I said that. "I can't stand those bloody golden assholes. Aringoth's dead by the way. He pulled a dagger on me; I had no choice." I studied Bryn's expression, wondering if I was going to get in trouble for killing.

"Sorry, lass. That's just what my contacts told me. I would never give you false information on purpose. Also, I meant to tell you that you had permission to kill this once, but it must have slipped my mind. I figured the idiot would pull something like this. Anyway go get some well-earned rest. Here's your pay. Mercer will be proud of you, Allie," Bryn gave me a reassuring grin for a job well done as he handed me the coin purse, and I put it away for safe keeping.

"Thanks, Bryn." I turned around and walked off. I strolled past my bed, something that was calling me back to it, and sauntered to the Ragged Flagon. Once I had gotten to the bar, I nodded to Vekel to say hello, then searched the room for the woman I needed. I found my blonde headed friend sitting up on the platform suspended above water.

"Hey, Vex. Can I ask a favor of you?" I cautiously questioned, not wanting to offend the lady.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" she asked, enjoying whatever type of mead she had in her tankard.

"Um… Is there somewhere private we can go? I need someone I trust to look at something… And considering I don't know too many people yet, and I would be more comfortable with a girl, I decided to ask you." I uttered silently, not wanting too many to overhear. I wouldn't even look into Vex's eyes, I was so ashamed.

"The training room's private once you kick all the men out. This isn't something dirty, is it?" she raised her eyebrows at my roundabout approach.

"No. Never. I just injured my back and want someone to take a look at it." I looked up at her, hoping she wouldn't say no (It will take me forever to try and take inventory on my own back).

"Alright. It makes sense; you just came back from Goldenglow after all. Let's go check this bad boy out." She put her tankard down and got up and led the way out of the Flagon.

We walked into the Cistern and I followed close behind. I of course had no idea where said training room was. We turned to the left and went to the first door we came to. It led into a sharp s-curve then opened up into a wide room full of archery targets and dummies to slash at. To the right closest to us, there were chests of different strength locks. _Hey, they have some pretty good things to practice on in here. Might think about spending some long hours in here when I can't sleep._

"Thrynn! Out! Now." Vex barked her commands at him, impatience showing clear on her face.

"Alright, alright, Vex. No need to yell at me. You know you could ask nicely. But then again if you did that, you wouldn't be the Vex we all know and love. You're messing up my training time you know." Thrynn rolled his eyes as he groaned back his reply, which made Vex all the more unhappy with him.

"Oh shut up. We shouldn't be too long. And, a side note, I live in a guild full of men. You all would try to bed the only girls in this place if we didn't add a little bite to our bark." The Imperial yelled back to the Nord as he exited the room. "Men can be so stupid sometimes…" she muttered under her breath. "Allie, don't let these men take control of you. Show them who is boss. Well, except don't do that to Mercer. That doesn't exactly reward you with brownie points."

She strolled over to the door and closed it, making sure it was good and locked while she was at it.

"You know locking a door in a guild full of thieves isn't helping anything," I joked, wondering what the point even was to it.

"Well, yeah, you have an excellent point, but we will at least hear somebody trying to lockpick it open at least. Buy us some time anyhow. Now. What did you want to show me?" She looked me down from head to toe, getting straight to business.

_Sigh. Here goes nothing. _I unbuckled the multitude of buckles and tugged my cuirass over my head. Next came off my undershirt (that was bloodstained) which left me in only my breastband.

"By the Nine Divines, what happened?" Her expression was unworldly; I didn't think it would look that bad; my judgment must be off too.

"Um… A dragon threw me against a boulder and a mercenary bashed my ribs. Is it bad?" I asked her, even though I pretty much knew the answer by now (the pain was settling in by now).

"You have bruises all down your back and a pretty nasty wound on your side. Wait. Did you say _dragon_? How did you kill the damn thing? How you are not screaming in pain, is my next question…" Her shock continued the longer she looked at my pathetic state.

"Two mercenaries-for-hire found me when I was face to face with the beast. If they were a couple seconds later, I would either be long dead or severely burned. They gave me some potions and everything and I asked them if they could help me kill the soldiers on the island. They agreed and we went in and killed 'em and I thought they were all dead when I went to go burn the hives. The girls tried to warn me but before I understood, I got knocked in the ribs." I hung my head low, feeling like that was the stupidest thing I could have done. _You're weak._ My mind taunted. I put that thought aside for now.

"You should be dead." A simple statement, but such powerful meanings filled the words.

"Thanks," I retorted, a bitter sound in my voice. _Vex being Vex after all._

"No problem. Let me go get some bandages and healing potions, that pain must be unbearable right now. Put a shirt on at least; just in case some man gets some wild hair up his ass to come wondering in."

I couldn't resist a laugh at her statement. I resented it afterwards when pain shot throughout my body. Vex had left already, rather quickly I might add, leaving the door cracked just a tad. _I don't think she likes seeing people in pain._ When I knew there were no more presences nearby, I let out a low moan. It was the only thing that was going to give me a sort of relief at the moment.

_Sigh. I had to tell someone. Back wounds are the worse. I would check it myself but you know how that goes. Don't need to give myself more pain by trying to turn my neck around._

Luckily, no one came in and Vex came back within minutes, carrying the said items she would bring to heal me.

We sat in companionable silence as she bandages my midsection. I was feeling stupider for getting this thing the longer it stays exposed.

"Have you told anyone," she said, barely above a whisper. I had to strain to hear her words.

"No. I didn't want anyone to know… It wouldn't look smart for me to come in whining about it." I looked away from her; I didn't want to show my shame.

"Hey now. Goldenglow was tough. I couldn't even get into the house without getting bulldozed down by the mercenaries. You did amazing to get out with only this much damage. You weren't at the top of you game either with the dragon attack, so factoring all that, damn, you were great. You will go far, Allie. I promise you that. And don't tell anyone I'm being nice and complimenting. It would ruin my rep." She gave me one of the sternest looks I think I ever saw out of the woman.

"I won't tell as long as you don't tell anyone bout my injuries. I'll handle that. If they start to get bad then I'll tell; but not now." I negotiated it out with her (I hate having one end bargains).

"Alright. Don't let them get infected though. We don't need people unable to make coin. We are doing badly enough; dead weight with our food going into your mouth is not happening. Now how bout we get out of here before Thrynn has a hissy fit and decides to pick a bone with us?" She gave me a smug smirk; the Imperial would later become one of my greatest friends.

"Sounds good," I sneered right back.

"You're going to have a hell of a time trying to sleep tonight," she told me as we got up and went to unlock the door.

"Tell me about it," I groaned.

We walked out, one after the other. Vex had a date with a bottle of mead; me, I had plans to go hi-dive into a cot.

And so we did.

…

It was past dark when I finally fell asleep. The pain from the bruises caused restlessness and it took me a good while to drift off into slumber. Once sleep had got ahold of me however, I slept soundlessly. I awakened from my daze to the silence of the Cistern; the only noise made was the water flowing all around. _Wait. That can't be right. Where are all the drunken men? Or at least there should be some commotion - people talking, arrows beating a target, food stirring –but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing._

Wondering how long I was out, my eyes flew open. I jolted straight up in bed, soon regretting it when discomfort laced its way up my spine. "Ugh" my mouth moaned, without me give it the permission to do so.

"Rough night, sister elf?" an elven accent that invoked the memories of home asked me from off to the side.

"Uh… yeah… Who are you?" I questioned searching for the voice; then I laid my eyes on a fellow Bosmer. I had no idea I had kin in this place, but then again I had only met a few people so far.

"Ha, I should be asking the same of you. Fresh face, are you? But what am I saying; I'm going to enjoy having a Mer around this place." The wood elf rattled on. While he did so I examined him. He had high cheekbones (like any other elf), reddish-brown hair that came down to his chin, and amber eyes. His clothing consisted of the junior member guild armor; he also had a bow and quiver strapped to his back. "So what is your name?" he inquired, snapping me back to reality.

"Oh. I'm Alferneth. But most call me Allie. I've only been here for about two days or so." I got out of bed as I told him who I was.

"Ah. That would explain it. I have been in Markarth for the last couple of days doing a job. Didn't think I would come back and find kin in the Cistern!" He laughed, his voice sounding as sweet as honey itself; something that could easily sing me back to sleep if I let it. "Anyway my name is Niruin. It is certainly a pleasure to meet you." At that moment he lifted my hand and kissed my knuckles; his lips lighter than a feather to my skin. "So, Allie, would you like to take a walk with me? Neither of us probably wants to go and run jobs since we both just came back, and the Cistern is awfully quiet with everyone else out making coin. Does strolling around Riften sound pleasing to you?" A smirk slid across his face as he waited for my response.

"Why yes. A stroll sounds delightfully wonderful." We both snickered once I got the words out; my voice hadn't had that much of an accent since I was a child. I never ever have talked like a proper elf.

We both changed into civilian clothes and departed through the cemetery entrance. First we went to the marketplace and browsed all the goods available for sale. We walked past Brynjolf and he gave us a wink; he of course seen I had made a new friend and was very proud with me getting along with our little 'family'. Riften streets were getting boring after a while, and I wanted a break of the city life; what I truly wanted was to be enveloped within the trees.

"Hey, Niruin. Would you like to go wander the outskirts of Riften? The trees around here are beautiful after all…" My voice trailed off as I looked into his eyes. _He has the most amazing eyes. It looks like pools of honey just flooded into them. _I stared into them longingly, until I realized what I was doing. I quickly whipped my glaze around to look at the sky.

"What an excellent suggestion. I think we both could go for some good clean air. Be surrounded in nature and whatnot." His grin widened; I must have been thinking the same thing, the only thing was, I had been brave enough to say something.

And so there we were, both of us sitting cross-legged straight across from each other in the Autumn Forest, not having a care in the world. Just enjoying each other's company and chitchatting about anything and everything. Trading life stories, sharing jokes, adventures, thrills, and even the occasional scare. I hadn't had this much fun with a person since before I became Dragonborn.

We spent all afternoon like that, even brought us some food in case of someone getting hungry. I never thought I would ever get this close to a person again. But talking with this man brought out my best side. Realization hit me as I watched a deer stride across the field: the Thieves Guild may be the one thing that truly brings joy back into my life.

I smiled silently to myself as we packed up our things under the pale moonlight and made the trek back to the wooden city.


	7. Chapter 7: Old Comrades, Old Adversaries

_Hey y'all. Sorry for the delay, RL and writer's block can be a pain in the arse. I hope to be updating soon especially with the cliff hanger, but next week is finals, am as much as I hate it, they come before my writing. I'll try to update soon, anyway, enjoy, and as always appreciated leave a review. I'll get back to you as soon as I can.  
Onward lads and lasses.  
-A_

**...**

"One Black-Briar Mead, please!" I called over to Vekel the Man who was polishing his counter for probably the fiftieth time that morning.

"Right away, Alferneth. Do you want that on your tab?" He asked as he brought the drink over to the table I was lounging at.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll pay it once I get another job. Thank you." Once he sat the mead on the tabletop, I uncorked it and took a big swig. The Nords' mead may not be the best thing I have ever tasted, but it gets you drunk, and that's all I care about.

"Remember. No feet on the table. People eat here you know. You will be the one cleaning all of them after everyone goes to bed if a single spec of dirt is placed upon its wood." Vekel eyed me suspiciously, he really takes his occupation seriously, and that is why I appreciate him.

"Wouldn't think of it." I replied back. He gave me a curt nod and went back to cleaning his already spotless tavern.

As I sat there enjoying my drink, I surveyed the room before me. Still being new, I was trying to put names to faces and found out that I was indeed learning fast. I remembered everyone in the room – Tonilia, Vex, and Delvin – and also new some others that were not present – Niruin, Sapphire, and Thrynn. It had been two days since my little picnic with Niruin, and I was glad that nobody had sent me out on any new jobs. My wounds were still fresh but they had indeed closed up significantly; something that would have not happened if I was sent out of town. I knew by now that either I would have to go to someone for work or they would come and find me. I am of course being dead weight.

_You know why Vex hasn't come over to you. She wants you to rest. The magnitude of your injuries shocked the Imperial worse than the World-Eater himself. Well, at least telling her got me out of doing work. But now I'm starting to fill guilty for being a nuisance. It's a wonder Mercer hasn't figured out that I have only done one job so far; he could kick me out of here if he found –_

"Hey Allie. What's up?" A rough voice startled me from my thoughts as I looked up to find its source. When I lifted my head, I find my orbs staring into the older Breton across the table from me.

"Oh… hey Del. You startled me… I didn't even see you come and sit down…" I dropped my gaze as my voice trailed off. My mind had not caught up with my mouth yet, and I shut up before I could say anything stupid.

"I can tell. You were just over here with your head looking down at the table. I figured you were bored, and noticed you haven't taken a job since Goldenglow and I thought that maybe I could give you something to occupy that little head of yours." I could tell he was gentle prodding me, trying to make sure everything was right with me mentally. I could see in his eyes that he knew something was up. He is a master thief; he could probably spot emotions from a mile away.

_Sigh. He was right. _"So, what do you have, Delvin?" I asked, trying to put glee in my words.

"That's what I like to hear. Now the jobs that I run are the fishing, bedlam, and numbers job. I would say you would be best at fishing considering the way Bryn described your job up in the marketplace. So what do ya say; are you up to a little fishin?" His smile stretched from ear to ear; I could tell this man had way too much fun with his profession.

"Yeah, fishing sounds nice. Who is my mark?" I questioned as my mind started rushing with adrenaline. I hadn't pickpocketed someone in almost a week; my hands were itching to grab something off of a poor helpless fellow.

"You will need to retrieve a gold diamond necklace from a sap named Athis of Whiterun." Delvin leisurely explained, meanwhile, my golden orbs widen with recognition. _Oh, not the Companions! How in the Nine Divines am I going to do this?! He was my sparring buddy. Now I have to steal from him. You could reject it, but that would look bad. Oh, just take it. You will find some way to do it._

"Alright, sounds easy enough. Whiterun is a familiar place, should be no problem." I stood and strolled over to the Cistern's door before my voice could have a chance to crack. Didn't need to give Delvin another thing to evaluate me by.

I set out immediately, only grabbing a few necessities. By now I was tired of Riften and needed out pronto. I headed to the front gates to go grab a horse; I wasn't in the mood for neither a carriage ride nor a travel by foot. Once I had stepped out of the stone wall that surrounded the fishing town, I saw Shadr brushing one of the horses. A smirk crossed my face as I reminisced on yesterday's events.

I had been out wandering the town when a saw a Nordic lady questioning a Redguard about payments he not compensated for yet. I had asked him about it and he told me that the shipments had been stolen and that he has no coin to pay up with. I told him I would help him and I set out to go find the girl. She turned out to be in the Bee and Barb. I walked up to her and realized that she was outfitted in an armor that looked related to mine. Turns out her name was Sapphire and that she did indeed belong to the Thieves Guild. She wasn't exactly happy with me, but we worked out a deal to where Shadr didn't have to pay up, but I promised that if anything happens like that again, I would not get in the way. Afterwards, I had returned to the Redguard man and he told me the horses were free to use whenever I needed them.

"Hey, Shadr. Can I borrow a horse? I need to head over toward Whiterun." I asked him politely, even though I knew he would say yes.

"Of course, Allie! Anything for you considering you got me out of that horrible scam." Gratitude was the only thing showed on his brown face. I have never seen someone so happy because of my actions.

"Thanks," I called as I got up on the dapple grey that was already saddled. "I should be back with in a couple of days; no worries, I will bring your mare back unscathed." I proceeded to ride off into the darkening sky, worried about the events yet to come.

…

The great walls of Whiterun loomed over me as I stepped up to the gate. It's funny. This place seems so big and scary when I first came here, but in actuality, it became one of my first homes after I got pulled into this cold land. Jarl Balgruuf would most likely be one of the only noble people I truly respected. We saw eye to eye on more than one occasion.

By the time I reached the massive city, I was about early morning. People would still be asleep for a while; meaning it would be the perfect time to sneak in Jorrvaskr and grab a certain valuable item off of the unlucky mark.

_I am not looking forward to this. If any of my pack spots me then they will question me with everything they are wondering about. They understand I have Dragonborn business. But never coming back from that business is a different thing. They wouldn't understand that I wanted a different life. Not many do._

My internal talking shut up once I found myself looking up the steps toward the Companions' Mead Hall. _Now or never, _I told myself, encouraging my feet to go on up. I trekked up the stone steps and opened the beautifully crafted wooden door as quietly as I could (good thing I'm a thief; quietness is my specialty). Luckily, nobody was around when I stepped into the hall. I had figured one of the Circle members would be up by now, but it was possible that they all had a long night. I was not in any mood to try and explain my disappearance.

Double-checking to make sure no one was around, I slipped into the downstairs living quarters. It was dark down in this basement, but considering the many months I lived here, the darkness was like a long lost friend. I headed straight over and opened up the whelps' door. Usually Athis slept over toward the right and then the first bed on the left. Just like I predicted, the Dunmer was asleep peacefully in his cot.

_It is way too easy to pick someone's pocket when they are slumbering, _my mind wondered._ Butttt…. right now you don't have time to ponder anything considering the fact that any of these Companions could wake up and catch you in the act. So unless you feel like taking a ride down memory road, stick your hand in his damn pocket and grab the necklace, Allie!_

I swiftly stuck my hand into a random pocket and immediately clutched my hand around the specific item. I pulled it out of its concealment without even ruffling his leathers. I backed up slowly, just to make sure it was a job well done. Backtracking, I closed to door to the room, making sure my presence was never known. Thinking back, I heard no one stir from any of the rooms down the hall. I smirked thinking this couldn't have gone any better. I sneaked back upstairs and decided to exit through the back entryway.

I soundlessly opened and closed the door back when I heard the familiar voices.

"I just wish she would come back, Farkas. We need her more than anything. She was a strong warrior and a true Harbinger. No one can replace her," the smaller twin conversed with the other.

"I know, Vilkas. But there is nothing we can do. There has been no trace whatsoever about her whereabouts. Why she left, we may never know. All we can hope for is the best," the burly Nord replied back.

My gut dropped as I listened to all the pain that I had caused. They wanted me back, not only to be their leader, but their friend, their advisor. Not wanting to hear anymore, I slithered around to the front door. Once I knew I was out of earshot, I sprinted all the way to the main gate. My emotions bombarded me with guilt and insults and just down right hateful thoughts. I had to get far away. I hate causing people agony, considering I hurt everyone that comes near me, I degrade myself often.

Nothing could ease my aching except the peacefulness of nature. I jumped on my horse at the stables and galloped off, pushing the steed way past its limits. Knowing that I could possibly kill it from exhaustion, I stopped the poor mare at a stream nearby. I walked down the hill and sat near the water's edge, letting my thoughts circulate through my mind. I couldn't keep running from my problems. They were only going to gang up on me and attack me full force when I'm at my weakest._ I need to stand up. I'm the Dragonborn for Divine's sake. I'm stronger than this._ My brain nudged at me, trying to give me a small, and hopefully, encouraging pep talk. _Sigh. At least I'm trying to feel better. _I sat in silence with my head in my lap, just listening to the sounds of the night. Nothing could upset me now. Well at least I thought nothing could.

"Well hello there, Alferneth. Or should I say Zyorvan. You know it really is unusual for a Bosmer to have two names. But then again, you aren't the exact definition of normal, am I right?" I mocking voice laughed at me, the worse part of all was that I recognized it. Only one person knew where my original pseudonym came from, the only one that knew that it initially had a 'n' tacked on to the end. It was the one person that I never wanted to see again as long as I lived.

I stood up and turned around slowly, and what I saw was a shock to my eyes. An Imperial man stood in Thalmor dress, flanked with two Altmer soldiers and a Thalmor Justiciar. My heart skipped a beat; I had no idea how an Imperial man could ever join the ranks of a Thalmor, but I had proof in front of my pupils.

My orbs turned into slits, my lips curled up into a sneer, and the only thing my mouth hissed was his name.

"Lucius."


End file.
